The 1D 1H NMR experiments on Ribonuclease A protein suggests thatpressure denatured RNase A contains more partially foldedstructures than thermally denatured protein. In order tounderstand the details of the pressure denatured structure ofRNase A, we will do the amide hydrogen exchange experiment on theprotein. By comparing the fingerprint region of COSY spectrabefore and after pressurization, we will be able to tell whetherthe pressure denatured protein contains the elements of thesecondary structures or not.